


Hunters like you light the way for the rest of us.

by Raphael_J_HM



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, also some vulgarity, also violence, i didnt mean for it to be slow burn but it just kinda happened that way, like seriously this is the whole destiny plot line, major destiny 2 spoilers, not like super graphic but you know it's destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_J_HM/pseuds/Raphael_J_HM
Summary: A hunter with a crush thrown into the charge of history. Will war push them to finally confess, or will they set aside their own wants for the sake of the mission?





	1. the smoke before the flames

It started as admiration. Most crushes do.

 

From his bravery in the field, to his enthusiasm in the tower, the young hunter strived to be like him, someone everyone could rely on, someone everyone could look up to. 

 

They were new, both to being a guardian and to the new world around them. The crucible was brutal at the start, with Shaxx yelling at them over the comms to do better, to focus, to hone their drive. The harsh critic from their role model drove them to do better. Soon they were against older rookies. Then experienced warriors. Then seasoned veterans. With each improvement, they got their praise, but it wasn’t for their own improvement that they drilled themselves to advance so quickly.

 

With every kill, they got to hear him laugh, yell in excitement, and push them on to keep going. With every strive forward, they got to hear him happy. Any grueling training, any pain was worth hearing him happy. To hear the smile in his voice made their own face soften. 

 

The first they realized they might feel more than just admiration was when Shaxx started showering them in praise every time they saw him.

 

**“There you are, the crucible’s rising star!”**

**“Hunters like you? You blaze a path for the rest of us.”**

**“I always have time for you, hunter.”**

Every word etched itself into their memory before they even realized it, every laugh sent their heart skittering and their face burning. They were thankful for the helmet. He always seemed to take time just to say hi if they saw the hunter passing by, always a moment just for them, no matter how busy he was. 

 

He never seemed to mind how quiet they were. He spoke enough for them both anyway. Their soft laughter and content smile was enough for him to know they were just fine.

 

The moment they  _ knew _ they cared for him in a way they were too scared to admit yet was when the red legion attacked the tower.

 

When their ghost told them all the channels were dead, he was the first their mind went to. They saw the smoke before the ashes, the fire before the fighting. They knew he’d probably be fine, but the worry persisted nonetheless. 

 

The pit in their stomach dropped when they saw that….. _ mechanization... _ on the traveler. Latched to it’s smooth ivory white like a parasite.

 

Something was going to go very, very wrong.


	2. This is the way the world ends

_ “My ghost keeps tagging these cabal as red legion, Ikora, what do you got?” _

 

“ _ Rumors, mostly. An elite faction of the cabal, deathly loyal to their commander. But that is irrelevant. They are attacking the traveler, we must get to it now!” _

 

That was something they could agree with.

 

_ “Negative, the traveler can wait! We will protect our people at any cost!” _

 

Goddamnit Zavala. 

Well, orders were orders, he’s commander for a reason.

 

The knot in their gut didn’t loosen until they happened upon Shaxx in a corridor, filled with refugees. He had a flaming sword. Of course he would. Even with his helmet on, he looked just as relieved to see them alive and breathing. 

 

**“Hunter! My armory is open to you. If the red legion want war, give them war.”**

 

They nodded before stepping towards the door, Shaxx readying himself to yank it open. He paused a moment before adding something else.

 

_ “Be careful while you raise hell, hunter.”  _ He said, uncharacteristically soft. Worried. If it wasn’t an emergency situation, they might have been too flustered to nod. 

 

Those words wrapped themselves around their heart as the heavy metal door clanged shut behind them. They engrained themselves into their memory as they loaded up from the armory, and drove them forward as they shoved the gate open. This wouldn’t be easy, and it wouldn’t be pretty, but for his sake, they would do it.

 

Always for his sake, they’d do it.

 

They couldn’t count the number of legion they cut down, the bullets flew before they even thought about it. Centuries of training made it as natural as breathing. Before they knew it they were in Holiday’s ship, with orders to destroy the commanding ship. Zavala had a tendency to throw them on the front line often. “The perfect mix of chaotic destruction and strategy,” he would say.

 

Things were under control.

 

Right?

 

The ship was down. Check. Chaos? Seemed like a check. The sprint to the roof should have been the end of it.

 

The comms were silent.

 

“Amanda? Zavala? We’re headed topside, hello?”

 

Their ghost kept persisting the whole way, determined as always. They were glad to have him for their companion. He kept them level.

 

The comms remained silent. There was no ship, no pickup. Only that abomination attached to the traveler, looming and dark.

 

The world was silent aside from the flames below, smoke silently drifting from what once was houses, shops, and homes. Their home, plunged into disparity for the first time in eons.

 

“How do we come back from this?”

 

“ **_You don’t.”_ **

 

The rest, in memory, was a blur. The cage closed on the Traveler, a tumor blooming from the claws of an unwanted hand. It was like their heart was ripped from them all over again. The world spun and they fell to their knees, grabbing their ghost and pulling him close in one last act of resistance, one last sad attempt to protect someone, anyone. To fulfill their duty as guardian.

 

When their little light tumbled from their hands over the edge, they could only pray the fall didn’t shatter him. The rage filled their mind, but their body was like lead, too heavy to respond. In what they thought would be their final act of rebellion, they pushed themselves to their knees, and looked up to face the bastard that did this, something he yelled not to do just moments prior. 

 

As his foot met their forehead, they hoped the others got out safely.

 

As they tumbled off the ship and fell to the ground below, they prayed that Shaxx would forgive them for letting their guard down. 

 

**_“My name is Ghaul,_ **

 

**_And your light is_ ** **_mine._ ** **_”_ **


	3. Cold and quiet

They heard nothing of the others. No radio static when they woke up, found their ghost. Not a living soul as they hobbled out of the city, dragged themselves through the mountains with only a dream to guide them. Their mind raced to make up for their slagging footsteps. Was the commander alive? What about the rest of the vanguard? Did ANY guardians make it out alive, and most of all-

 

Was Shaxx alive? 

 

His booming laughter, his happiness, his smile, would they get to see it again? 

 

Pushing the worst to the back of their mind, they pushed forward.

 

Even when every bone in their body screamed at them to stop, they pushed forward.

 

Even when they had to step over the bodies of their fellow guardians, they pushed forward.

 

For their ghost, for their commander, for their city and home, they pushed forward.

 

For Shaxx.

For the hope he was okay.

 

They pushed forward.

  
  
  
  


_ “Won’t you look at that, someone left a perfectly good guardian around.” _

 


	4. The road less taken

Her name was Suraya Hawthorne. If she hadn't told them otherwise, they would have thought she was a hunter.

 

Hawthorne got them up to speed to everything, and gave them the safety to get some deadly needed rest. The planet was being evacuated, those who had no means to get off earth were either here, or running from the legion elsewhere. She’d banded together a small group, and were headed towards a place called the farm. It seemed like the safest place the hunter had been in a while.

 

_ “There’s a couple other guardians who’ve already set shop at the farm. Tyra is a little worse for wear, and scared, but she’s doing her best. And then there's...the big guy.” _

 

Their head perked up at that. Their ghost tilted, curious. “The big guy?”

 

_ “Even with whats going on, he’s set up something called the crucible, I think it was. I thought you guys lost your light, but he’s still encouraging the others to fight it up! It’s ridiculous.” _

 

For the first time, in a long time, they smiled. Shaxx was alive, and as loud and punch happy as ever. That surprised Hawthorne for a second, before she smiled too, laughing a bit.

 

_ “Judging by that reaction, I’m guessing you know him.” _

 

The guardian’s vigorous nodding only made her laugh more.

 

_ “Don’t get too doe-eyed, yeah? Need you focused to protect the place.”  _ She winked at the guardian, elbowing them before pointing at a ship to the side.  _ “You fit to fly?” _

 

Their ghost, just this once, didn’t scold them for flying too fast. They were smiling still. He didn’t want to ruin that.

  
  


They heard him before they saw him, as you do. It was Shaxx, after all. 

 

**_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FOCUS WHEN I’M YELLING??? RELAX!!!”_ **

 

“Not even a week, and he’s back to torturing the rookies. Does anything phase him?” The ghost mused out loud. Always a comment for everyone, that one.

 

Shaxx’s head whipped around when he heard the hunter laugh, and immediately lit up. 

 

_ ”Hunter! You yet live!”  _

 

They swore he stopped for a second. His voice sounded soft, like the last they saw him.

 

**“I knew you would, you’ve always been an excellent survivor.”**

 

Was that… a save? No, no no that was wishful thinking. They were worn, tired. Silly ideas were easier. They pushed that aside, and in a move that was uncharacteristically affectionate, they hugged him. If he was taken aback, he was quick to hide it, as he quickly scooped them up in a massive, crushing bear hug, with a booming laugh to match.

 

**“I’m glad to see you as well, my friend! Now these rookies can see how a REAL guardian does it!”**

 

“Do you really think thats a good idea with our light being gone-?”

 

**“WE MUST** **_ALWAYS_ ** **BE ON OUR TOES, GHOST!”**

 

Poor ghost, If he had eardrums, they’d have burst. “You’d think the red legion do enough of that..” He muttered, hiding in the hunter’s backpack. The guardian laughed again. They barely smiled since the fall, let alone this. It was a welcome change.

 

Their reunion couldn’t last long, however. They had yet to complete what they saw in their vision. The shard lurked in the distance, black clouds billowing from it like a cancer from an ancient smoker’s lungs. Ever since the traveler shed the shard from itself, it had grown dark and corrupted, a choking void where light once radiated. It’s presence only brought death and pestilence, and yet, for the guardian, it was hope.

 

Hawthorne made it clear she thought them to be crazy. Tyra, although concerned, understood she couldn’t stop them. The best she could do was give them a scarf, in the hopes it would help protect them. Shaxx got his gunsmith to make them a better weapon. He sounded rather gung ho about it, but in truth he was worried. He’d only just gotten his friend back, and now they were to dive right back into danger. That was what it meant to be a guardian, yes, but they were mortal now. Things were different. 

 

He wished again, like he wished many times before, that he could fight by their side. But the civilians here needed him. Light or no, should the legion attack, he’d be best suited to fighting them off.

 

The last thing he expected was to see them return unscathed, let alone what actually happened.

 

The shard, the piece of the traveler turned dark, had given his favorite hunter back their light. 

 

The helmet hid his massive grin. Of course they got chosen. They were a beast in the crucible, he imagined they were just as beastly in the battlefield. 

 

For the first time since the fall, Shaxx felt relieved.


	5. Fleeting peace

Survival was the main goal. That meant scavenging, foraging, hunting and gathering supplies. The hunter couldn’t help but respect the fallen a little more for keeping up with such a lifestyle.

 

They were sent to the front constantly. Devrim, a sniper who made his home in Trostland, was often the one giving them missions. Sabotage, surveillance, and everything under the sun. Taking back the city, that was a hope. For now they helped the survivors stay afloat. Unlike the others, they could afford to die.

 

That hope to take back the city was fleeting, and quiet. Their ghost insisted they could do it. The city was all he’d ever known, after all. To cling to it was to keep himself alive.

 

That hope didn’t solidify until after they helped Hawthorne and Devrim set up a communication array to bring in more refugees. It picked up another signal, foggy, and distant, but recognizable.

 

“ _Guardians...the city is lost. If there is any light left in the system, we rally on Titan. Be brave.”_

 

“Zavala’s alive!!” Their ghost blurted before they could speak. “If we leave now, we can-”

 

“ _You are NOT going to Titan.”_  

 

Both the guardian and the ghost stopped in their tracks, startled.

 

“Hawthorne?” The ghost asked tentatively.

 

She stepped towards them, angry and in disbelief. All this progress at the farm and they still wanted to leave!?

 

“ _We’ve got refugees coming in, the fallen on one side, the red legion on the other-”_

 

“But we have our powers back! And if we’re going to retake the city-”

 

“ _The city is GONE!”_

 

“Hawthorne..”

 

Both sides went silent. The guardian’s face looked broken hearted. Hawthorne couldn’t make eye contact. She picked up her rifle and stormed past them, her steps sharp and brisk like her words.

 

“We’ll be back, and we won’t be alone.”

 

The response was cold, bitter. “ _You know where to find me.”_

 

When they told Shaxx they’d be leaving for Titan, his reaction startled them. Worry.

**“Are you well enough equipped? My redjacks managed to save some of the armory when we evacuated, perhaps you’d like to look it over again-”**

 

They didn’t speak often. It was rare, even in times of peace. The guardian lifted their hands to his face, and very gently turned his helmet towards them.

“I’ll be okay, Lord Shaxx.” They smiled, their hands coming to rest on his shoulders as they gave a reassuring squeeze. “I thought you said I’m a monster in battle.”

He paused, and then sighed. His usual tall frame leaned over the guardian, his hands cupping their cheeks so he could look at them properly.  **“Hunter, you know you don’t need to use the title for me.”** He said, sounding tired, but his smile back in his voice.  **“Simply...You are a very dear friend to me. I’m afraid I’ve grown fearful of losing you. And if you’re on Titan...you’ll be out of my reach.”**

Their face burned. They could feel it. He’d never been so close to them before. They only prayed that somehow, he didn’t notice the blush. They averted their eyes and rested their head on his chestplate. 

“So long as there is light, you’ll never lose me.” They said quietly. “I promise.”

\-------

As he watched the ship take off, Devrim walked over, back to restock before going to Trostland again. He elbowed Shaxx, grinning from ear to ear.   
  


“My my, my lord. I wasn’t aware you could be so suave.”

**_“MY INTENTIONS WERE NOTHING OF THE SORT MR. KAY, HOW DARE YO-”_ **


	6. Rocky shores

The signal tracked to a structure that was just barely staying above water. Only part of it seemed viable, as the other half was covered in what seemed like…..

 

Oh, shit.

 

Hive.

 

Was there anything in this system that didn’t want to kill them? The guardian heard their ghost swear under his breath.

 

“Vanguard fleet, guardian ship 7-2-3 is on approach. We’ve received your beacon, and are ready to join the fight.” Their ghost radioed out as they approached the station. The answer made their gut drop.

 

_ “Guardian ship, this is Zavala. It’s too late, the hive have overrun Titan. I was wrong to bring us here.” _

 

Ghost dropped them at the most stable spot they could find, and they went sprinting into the place. “We’re here to help!.” He rang out, as they ran in, ready to mow down anything in their way.

 

“ _ No!”  _ Zavala snapped. “ _ We’ve already lost too many lightless guardians to the hive, we can’t secure this moon!” _

 

Zavala was easily the kindest one of the vanguard. Always worrying more about others than himself, that one. They could hear the self-blame in his voice. Hopefully they’d be able to ease that guilt by helping here.

 

Ghost proudly shot back, almost immediately. “We have our light back.”

 

A moment of silence. Shock, they assumed. It seemed impossible from anyone else’s eyes.

 

“... _ what?”  _  Zavala said, his voice softer now, uncertain. “ _ Impossible.” _

 

Someone in the background asked “ _ Commander, if I may?”  _ A woman’s voice. They recognized it from the tower.

 

“ _ Guardian, this is deputy commander Sloane. We have a counter-offensive plan. To do that, we need to get this station up and running. There’s a fleet to prep, guardians to arm, and a trove of intercepted Red Legion transmissions to decrypt. It’s critical we gain access to the control center. Thats where you come in. If the light really is with you- _

 

_ Send the hive back to hell.” _

 

_ “A-and guardian!”  _ Zavala chimed in quickly, before they cut the radio chatter. “ _ Please. Be careful.” _

 

“Sir yes sir!” They yelled, startling their ghost. They NEVER yelled. When their ghost looked at them, they had a fire he hadn’t seen in them for decades. 

 

“Been a while since I’ve seen your ass-kicking face.”

 

“Been a while since I’ve had ass to kick.”

That made him laugh. It’s been a while since he’d felt so hyped.

 

“Whats say you and I beat the grubs outta these guys?” He said, vanishing into his guardian’s favorite pocket. Right behind the chestplate, on the left side. Where he could feel their heart beat.

 

The guardian laughed as they leapt from platform to platform. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	7. Hopelessly Devoted

Shaxx thrummed his fingers at the table, up long past nightfall. The only people awake were the night guards, who let him be. He couldn’t sleep, traveler knows he tried. Too many things to think of.

 

It had been oddly easier to deal with the hunter’s absence when he was unsure of their fate. He could tell himself they were safe and hiding somewhere, and keep himself in denial. Their return was a blessing and a curse.

 

Now he knew EXACTLY where they were. He knew they were probably in danger with no backup, not because nobody wanted to give it, but because nobody had the ability to give it. Now he knew how badly he wanted to keep them within his sight, so he could protect them somehow, not because he thought they couldn’t fight, but because he didn’t want them hurt.

 

Now he knew just how much he cared about them, and how much he missed them when they were gone. They had the light, that was a small comfort. But they held the revolution on their shoulders. Even if nobody had told them that, they surely knew. He was worried about them. The toll it would take on their body, the toll it would take on their mind. That worry brought with it the realization of the depths of the feelings Shaxx had for the hunter.

 

He’d long since avoided such feelings, seeing as the hunter had never visibly shown such interests. He didn’t want to overstep bounds, or make their relationship awkward. He treasured the guardian as a friend, and their companionship was something he didn’t want to lose. They were some _ one _ he didn’t want to lose.

 

“ _ I’m in love.” _ He muttered it to himself, his face dropping into his hands.  _ “I thought after Lady Efrideet I’d be done, yet here I am.” _ He’d long crushed on the iron lord, but it was never meant to be. Her status had been the same as his master Saladin, and she rejected him promptly. Nonetheless, he’d held her dear, and worked on becoming stronger in the hopes maybe he’d impress her. And then he lost her. She came back, yes, but it wasn’t the same.

 

And now, again, when the one he cared for was in danger, he was helpless. Things were different this time, and the chances were better, but his gut tied into a knot. Oh, how he’d been so careful not to let himself get into a mess like this again. And somehow the hunter slipped their way into a part of himself that he didn’t think he’d open again. Blasted hunter, they should have kept the sneaking to combat. 

“ _ You’ve made a helpless fool of me, I swear. _ ” He muttered again, standing up. He’d go patrol to take his mind off things. That usually worked. Usually. He couldn’t tell them. The war took priority over his feelings. It could wait.


	8. Oceans Rise

Getting to the control center was hell to say the least. Any fallen guardians were either eaten away by the thrall, or lost to the sea. At least they could shoot down the bastards gnawing at the bones.

 

It was no surprise that the lightless guardians were powerless to take Titan. The hive easily had an army here. They were worried about their ghost with how many times he had to resurrect them. It was their first time dying since they’d lost and regained their light. It was jarring, like when they’d first been reborn decades ago. The hunter still remembered the snow-covered cliffs of their death site, on the far edges of the EDZ.

 

They’d made it through that. They’d survive this now.

 

Zavala and Sloane’s voices became more hopeful as the guardian was able to get deeper and deeper into hive territory, quite literally blazing a path behind them. 

 

_ “Sir, at this rate we’ll be at the city gates in no time!” _

 

_ “If only it were that simple…” _

 

They had lost count of the number of ammo clips they’d gone through by the time they were able to clear the landing platform. The last thing they cleared was a breeding room, the remnants of a golden age technology hub. The hive fell at their feet in piles.

 

Sloane called them over the comm to come back to the landing platform and “take a bow.” The hunter smiled sheepishly under their helmet. Hunters usually got things done from the shadows, they weren’t quite accustomed to praise.

 

As they stepped onto the platform, the commanders transmatted from their ship, a grin on Sloane’s face. As she jogged past towards the control center, she gave the guardian a friendly punch on the shoulder. “You sure you ain’t a titan, kid?” She joked, before nodding and jogging behind them.

 

The hunter took off their helmet as they approached Zavala, a sign of respect. He was the titan vanguard, yes, but he kept things orderly. In the world they lived in, it was no small feat. 

 

Zavala approached slower than Sloane, a soft smile painting his features. This was a victory, yes, but bittersweet in his eyes. For every hive the guardian had felled, at least two lightless guardians had fallen before hand. So many of his guardians gone, while he, their commander, yet lived. It was his message that drew them there to begin with. One small victory wouldn’t cure that guilt.

 

“ _ I didn’t dare believe…” _

 

He set a hand on the guardian’s shoulder.

 

“ _ If the Light can find it’s way back to you, perhaps there is hope for us all.” _

 

His hand slipped off the hunter’s shoulder as he turned to look at the hive scorched remnants of the golden age city, tendrils and tumors drifting in the wind where banners and ship docks once stood. If there was anything physical that could represent the fall of humanity from their highest point, it would be this place. A place of pride once beautiful turned into a device for the wicked, monstrous, and inhumane. 

 

_ “Our numbers will continue to dwindle. We can hardly protect ourselves, much less the survivors. _ ”

 

He looked down at one of his hands, the hum of the light gone from his veins. His shoulders hunched, and his brows furrowed themselves into the bridge of his nose, as he stood there, thinking of how unprepared they were for this. Unprepared. In all his years of being Commander, it was the first time he’d used that word to describe the situation. The first since the twilight gap.

 

_ “Without the light...are we even guardians anymore?” _

 

The hunter’s ghost floated over, and gently bopped the commander’s shoulder in a silent reassurance. Zavala looked over at him, and his tense expression softened. He sighed.

 

His shoulders came back up and his back straightened as he turned around, a challenge to the odds against them. A promise not to back down. He walked back over to the hunter, renewed determination in his face.

 

_ “We won’t last long with dead generators. Wave energy converters power this station. Thanks to the hive they’re in need of…”  _ He paused momentarily, looking for the proper word.  _ “..attention.” _

 

The hunter stood at attention, nodding. “We can take care of it!” Their ghost exclaimed, zooming through the air to float again at their side. 

 

Zavala smiled,  _ genuinely _ smiled for the first time since the fall. Hope. That's what this feeling was. He had hope.

 

_ “Yes...I believe you can.” _


	9. Stuck on you

Even with having an entire base to clear, the guardian couldn’t help but let their mind wander to a certain titan. They hoped Shaxx wasn’t worrying too much about them. 

 

Why would he be worried about them? “You were always an excellent survivor” is what he said. He wouldn’t worry, there wasn’t any reason for that-

 

But the things he said before they left….it wouldn’t leave them alone.

 

“ _ I’m afraid I’ve grown fearful of losing you. _ ”

 

Despite being in total, absolute, insane amounts of danger, their face burned, and they squeaked at the memory. Were they overthinking it? They wanted to say yes. Yes would make things easy. But even here, billions of miles away on Titan, they could feel the texture of his gloves on their face, and the warmth of his hands against their cheeks. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

They fought hard to reclaim the city, yes. But...but that wasn’t their main driving force.

 

They could see it in his body language on the farm, in the way he poured over the crucible stats even more than he did before. They saw it in the way they helped until it strained his body and he was forced to take a break, and even then he found ways to do things. 

 

Shaxx partially blamed himself for the tower attack. The crucible was meant to hone guardians into warriors, warriors who could protect themselves and others. In his eyes, the massive death toll meant he hadn’t made it hard enough, he hadn’t prepared them enough. He thought he had failed.

 

The guardian was determined to retake the city, not only to take back their home, but to prove the titan wrong.

 

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”

 

Their ghost’s voice snapped them out of their thoughts. The room they were standing in had long been cleared. How long had they been zoned out?

 

They cleared their throat, tugging at their cape. 

 

“I..uh...I think I have feelings for-”

“Shaxx. I know. Everyone knows. Literally everyone knows except him. You are absolutely terrible at hiding it.”

 

The guardian gently batted their ghost, just hard enough to make him spin. “Hey!” He exclaimed, righting himself.

 

“Do you think my feelings for him are...inappropriate? He’s my superior.”

 

Their ghost, usually quick-witted and fast to reply, paused for a moment. His glowing eye darted around for a moment as he thought of his reply. It was rare of the guardian to ask for advice. He knew that meant they were really debating.

 

“You’ve got a multitude of lives. But there’s only one Shaxx.” He said thoughtfully. “And honestly, I’m pretty sure he likes you too. Go for it. But warn me first so I can go hang out with Hawthorne while you make out.”

 

The guardian’s face burned and they batted him again, but they were smiling this time. They nodded, and paused before gently bumping their helmet to their ghost in a little “guardian’s kiss,” as they called it. 

 

With high hopes, the guardian moved forward, deeper into hive territory with a skip in their step.

 

Beneath their footfalls, the ocean rose and swelled with their heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "guardian kiss" came from this post!: https://dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd.tumblr.com/post/167863627731/guardian-slang


	10. Breaking out in hives

Retaking the control center? That was tricky. Bringing the power back? Cool, cool, nothing too bad. Getting Sloane’s supplies, disrupting rituals and saving fireteams? Slid through all of them like butter, thats what hunters do.

 

You would THINK that out of anything, a STEALTH based mission would be the easiest. Go in, take the CPU, get out...right?

 

Oh honey, no.

 

“ **_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-_ ** ”

 

The hunter typically wasn’t one for panic. But when one had an entire hive colony on their ass, one tended to panic. Usually their ghost was the one who kept them calm. He was currently preoccupied in trying to find a way to not be super-fucking-hive-deadified. 

 

“Zavala! Every alarm in the arcology has gone off, there’s no way the colony didn’t hear it!”

 

Zavala, Sloane, and Holiday could all hear the hunter swearing in every language they knew in the background. Judging from the noise those two were in a full dead sprint.

 

_ “Move it, Guardian!!”  _ Zavala ordered, every possible exit route running through his mind all at once, crossing out the impossible, tossing aside the overly risky. 

 

“We have the CPU but its a hell of a long way to the surface!!”

 

Holiday was already grabbing her gear, throwing on what she needed to pilot. She was an action first, questions later kind of gal. 

 

_ “Commander, they’re not gonna make it out themselves. You know that.” _

 

Zavala and Holiday made eye contact for a long moment. Zavala had watched her grow up, and in many ways raised her. His guardian status would never allow him to officially declare it so, but he saw Amanda as his own.

 

Usually when she went into combat, he and the other guardians were there to back her up. That wouldn’t be possible this time. But her eyes wouldn’t allow him to say no.

 

He turned back to the comm, putting on his best confident voice. They couldn’t sound panicked. The guardian needed them now. 

 

_ “Guardian, according to the data here, there are some golden age supply transport vehicles near your location. Make your way southeast and see if they’re operable, and use one to get to the arcology’s center. Holiday can get you from there. Can you do that?” _

 

“Its a better plan than what we’ve got!!” The hunter yelled.  
“I’ve got the location, go left!” Their ghost said, highlighting a door coming up fast.

 

Zavala looked over at Holiday.  _ “Are you sure about this?” _

 

_ “A little danger’s never stopped me before, has it?” _

 

_ “No...I suppose not. In that case, you have your orders holiday.” _

 

_ “Yes sir!!” _

 

The audio of the transmission from the guardian got clearer when they found a working tank. They could hear the engine as the hunter started it and got moving. 

“This road leads to the center, but we’ll need a way out.” Their ghost reported, looking at the map he downloaded earlier in the mission.

 

Holiday was fast to reply.  _ “I’m strapping in and getting ready to launch ASAP. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” _

 

Zavala cut in quickly, wanting to say one last thing.  _ “Amanda!” _

 

_ “Sir?” _

 

_ “Fly fast. Fly safe.” _

 

They could hear the smile in her response.

 

“ _ You know I always do. Learned from the best after all.” _

 

Zavala laughed a little bit. She was good at that, helping his stress in situations like these. Growing up with Zavala, sometimes it was like she knew him better than the Vanguard.

 

Admittedly, hearing the commander relax a little calmed them down. Zavala knew they could do this, they could trust that judgement. They could do this.

 

The golden age tank was far stronger than they thought it would be. The hive could barely scratch it. They eventually found their way to a long bridge to a circular platform. It hung above a massive forest in the core of the arcology, untouched by hive, left to develop on it’s own since the golden age. 

 

“Is that what earth used to look like, ghost?” They said softly, looking at the serene and lush world below. There were no scorched buildings, no abandoned homes, no flames and no gunfire. It was ironic that something so heavenly could exist when it was surrounded by the closest thing in existence to hell.  “Did it used to be that beautiful?”

 

Their ghost paused, before floating to sit on their shoulder. “It will be again. One day.”

 

They just nodded, still staring.

 

A ship flew in from the shattered glass ceiling at the top, immediately making its way down to their vehicle. Holiday’s voice rang over the comms.

 

_ “I’ve got eyes on ya pal! Meet you at the end of the road!” _

 

When they got closer to the end, the ship pulled back a little.

 

_ “Eugh, your tank is covered in Hive crap. You better not track any into my ship.” _

 

Ghost laughed. “Relax, its only on the outside. We won’t.”


	11. Empires fall

An empty, cold room on a ship hanging over the last city. Large, callused fingers gloved in satin and steel thrum against a metal throne, each tap ringing through the lonely control center. Beady eyes burning with hate looked over its prey, the fire and hell below nothing in comparison to the sheer rage in what little soul this dictator held.

 

Ghaul stood from his throne, a growl making its way from his throat. The city was laid to waste below him. The traveler was caged before him. It’s guardians? Slaughtered, scattered, picked off one by one like flies to flame. By all means, he had won. 

 

So why did he feel like this? The nightmares, the uneasiness, the constant feeling that he had to look over his shoulder?

 

Was it fear…?

 

No. Impossible. Unacceptable. He was Dominus Ghaul. He was not capable of fear. This was simply anxiety. The anxiety that came with the burden of leading a broken nation. Yes, that was it.

 

Simply standing in the spot he wanted let his servants know what to do. No glance or motion was needed. It shouldn’t be needed. Those who did not learn quickly were killed faster.

 

The panel in the ceiling opened slowly, and down from it lowered a man, clamped in place from his hands and feet. Robes dripped from his limbs, tattered and dirty from being dragged through the streets he once watched over, torn from the light he spoke for. He raised his head slowly, turning to look at the beast of a ruler before him. His aura, even in such disadvantage, was almost regal. He was proud nonetheless. Even without light, he was a guardian. That was without debate.

 

“...It would save a lot of time if you killed me. It’d be a mercy really, I wouldn’t have to see your mangled asscheek of a face anymore.”

 

Ghaul made a noise that was almost like an angry snort. How in the damn did this idiot still have the energy to disrespect him? He was lucky he was needed, else he’d be dead.

 

“For someone named ‘Speaker,’ you seldom say anything useful.”

 

He walked closer, each slow step easily being the same as several human strides.

“One of your guardians has reconnected with the light. I demand to know how. You claim to have no power over the traveler, and yet…” 

 

He flicked a hand, as if he was disgusted at the idea that a mere earthling could overpower the traveler, when he struggled to even gain its acknowledgement. It was a blow to his pride.

 

“... _ this.” _

 

He leaned forward until he towered over the speaker. The speaker dramatically recoiled. 

 

“Ugh! You’re bad enough far away! Do you want me to have a heart attack? I can have those now, you know.”

 

Ghaul stared him down. The speaker eventually sighed. 

 

“The light lives in all places...in all things.” He started softly. These were the first words he was taught when he became speaker. They would be the last he lived by.

 

“You can try to block it. Even try to trap it. But the light WILL find its way.”

 

He stopped, before looking at Ghaul directly.

 

“The light lives in all things. But it will never grace the likes of you.”

 

Ghaul almost broke his neck right then, but then he stopped, drawing his hands back. He needed to keep the pest alive, as much as it pained him.

 

“I have spent... _ years.. _ studying the traveler.” He turned from his prisoner, making his way towards the massive window at the front of his quarters. The traveler’s ebony glow peeked out from the black cage surrounding the rest, only the very front of it visible now. Like a butterfly nailed to concrete, it was lifeless, but beautifully bleak. Armored fingers brushed against glass, drawn to it, as he’d always been. A fascination turned obsession.

 

“I’ve studied the way it’s touched worlds….its control over life and death.”

 

“We are not so different, your traveler and I.”

 

The speaker laughed. It was loud, and for the position he was hung up in, painful. 

 

“Just because you’re both large and covered in white metal doesn’t mean you’re the same. You….oh, you are nothing like the traveler.  **_NOTHING._ ** ”

 

Rage creeped into the speaker’s voice, humor gone. The sheer idea that this...this CREATURE could compare itself to something as beautiful and kind as the traveler...it made his blood boil.

 

“You think...you think you have  _ power. _ Control. I...I know your kind. I  **know** your kind.”

 

He leaned as far forward as he possibly could. Surprised by the speaker’s anger, Ghaul had walked back over in front of him. Now it was him being forced to lean back to accommodate.

 

“You started small.

_ You will  _ **_end_ ** _ small.” _


	12. Drip

Rain dripped through cracks in the roof, slowly puddling beside the table. 

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

The only sound in dead silence, as three sets of eyes looked at the data in front of them, trying to process the information they’d deciphered. Rain dripped through the crack in the roof. Hope dripped from the cracks in their hearts.

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

Sloane took a small breath. She looked over it one more time. She knew what this was. She just didn’t want to say it.

 

_ “..They...they call it….’The Almighty.’”  _ She said quietly, looking up at the commander and the guardian.  _  “The crown jewel of the legion, and life’s work of their leader...Dominus Ghaul.” _

 

Another pause. Another breath. Don’t be shaky. Can’t be shaky.

 

_ “Ghaul has subjugated...hundreds of worlds. Those that...those that resisted-” _

 

Her fists clenched, and her jaw grew taut. 

 

_ “Those that resisted, no longer exist.” _

 

The guardian’s head snapped up at that. Zavala grew tense, looking up slower. Every move was thought out and deliberate. Every motion was made in a way to hide weakness. A commander could not fall to despair.

 

_ “You see the...the Almighty...it annihilates stars. _

 

_ “Nothing, and no-one survives Ghaul’s ambition. What he wants is the Traveler, and as we know-”  _ She nodded to the hunter _. “-it’s light.” _

 

_ “As for...The Almighty..”  _ She stood up, unable to make eye contact. The hope in her eyes was gone. Seeing that, the Hunter stood, a knot immediately in their gut. What could Sloane have learned to put out her heart so easily?

 

_ “Its pointed at our sun. In...in short sir. The war’s over. And...we lost.”  _

 

Silence again. 

 

Drip.

 

Dri-

 

“ **_No_ ** _. _ ”

 

Zavala said it so quietly they almost didn’t catch it. He didn’t move, but something had changed in his stance. His fingers brushed over the papers and tablet screens, like he was searching for an answer in the face of defeat.

 

“ _ We built our home in the protection of the traveler. When our enemies attacked, we built a wall that stood for centuries.” _

 

He stood up straight, eyes trailing from the guardian to the deputy commander. Where Sloane’s eyes had grown dull, his burned brighter than ever. Zavala’s light never left him. It just took a different form.

 

“ _ This enemy has taken our home...taken our light- and now they threaten our very existence!” _  His rage slipped through in that growl of a statement. Again he held that resolve never to back down. Training with Shaxx had taught him the value of being idiotically stubborn sometimes. Or maybe that was just being a titan.

 

_ “We’re going all in on this…’Almighty.’ How long until the fleet is combat ready!?” _

 

Sloane put her hands up, startled. She tended to be the calmer one. They balanced each other. 

 

“ _ Zavala, wait- _ ”

 

His fist slammed into the table, rattling everything on it, and sending vibrations through the floor. The guardian’s ghost drifted closer to their shoulder without thinking about it. Even lightless, Zavala could probably take them out. He was rather strong.

 

“ _ If we wait, we die. But if we attack together we can take back our light- our home-” _

 

He looked over at the guardian. They’d given so much already. Died so much already. There was no reason for the rest of them to hide. They were guardians, light or no. It was time they started acting like it.

 

_ “Or we can die trying.” _

 

He relaxed, easing his hands back onto the table. He thought for a moment, before speaking again. They weren’t phrased as orders. But the guardian knew they had another job to do. 

 

“ _ I need my fireteam. _

 

_ I need Ikora and Cayde.” _


	13. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's a chapter as a holiday present from me to you! My family celebrates christmas tomorrow, but I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow if I have time! I wish you all a merry christmas, happy channukah, furaha kwanzaa, and blessed yule!

They didn’t know where to start. How could they? Cayde-6 could be anywhere in the system, not even the vanguard could take a guess at where he could have gone. The bastard was too unpredictable.

 

The hunter decided they’d return to the farm until they got an idea of where to find Cayde. They hoped that the quiet would help them think, time wasn’t on their side after all.

 

Shaxx’s head snapped up from his crucible monitor when he heard the distinct and familiar roar of a beaten jump ship. He quickly told one of his redjacks to keep an eye on the match, and (sprinted) jogged to the landing zone, unable to keep the eager smile from spreading across his face. Hawthorne was startled to see the ship back so soon. The guardian...actually came back? She was convinced they’d leave like the others. Abandon them like the others. She saw Shaxx running across the farm to where the ship was landing, and couldn’t help but smile just a bit. They kept proving their humanity more than she wanted to admit.

 

The hunter barely had time to adjust to the bright light of the earth sun before they were scooped up into the arms of someone much taller than them. The booming laugh told them exactly who. Cheeks turning pink, they laughed and hugged him just as tight.

 

**“HOW WAS TITAN, HUNTER? DID YOU SHOW YOUR FOES A GUARDIAN’S RAGE? I BET YOU REIGNED HELL WHILE YOU WERE AWAY.”**

 

His yelling got a few heads to turn. It made the hunter laugh more. They barely noticed their ghost drifting off to stay with Hawthorne, to save his sensors from overload damage. He turned and...winked? The hunter thought it was a wink. But ghost only had one eye. He turned and winked/blinked as he floated off to catch an impatient Hawthorne up on things.

 

Shaxx was using the hug as a chance to check if the hunter was hurt. He didn’t feel anything out of place, or anything that was bending more than it should. He relaxed a bit, relieved. The hunter knew him too well by now. When he set them down, they smiled, taking off their helmet.

 

“I’m okay, Shaxx. I promise. I..I hope I didn’t worry you too much.”

 

He stopped a moment, mentally swearing. Nothing got past them, did it? He decided to be honest, and sighed, gently taking their face in his hands and bumping his helmet against their forehead.

 

**“Light or no, I worry about you nonetheless. I care far too much to not to.”**

 

The hunter felt their face burn a little more, but they didn’t mind it this time. The human race faced annihilation, one wrong move or mistake could mean the end. To try and hide anything anymore would be foolish. Shaxx felt them gently push against his helmet as they leaned up to him.

 

“Then allow me to apologize for the worry I’ve yet to cause.”

 

He laughed gently. They weren’t done getting in trouble, that was true. It wouldn’t be long until they’d have to leave again. He’d enjoy their company while he could.

 

The guardian gently pulled away from his touch, that lovely, tender smile still on their face. Shaxx couldn’t help much in terms of their interplanetary escapades, and that frustrated him. But the fact he could bring them some peace in the little breaks they had...He’d do his best to do that, at least.

 

Some of the other surviving guardians staying at the farm went to help the mechanics refuel and restock the guardian’s ship. Hawthorne was making her way down from the balcony when she saw their little moment was over. Lord Shaxx had been quieter since the hunter had left for Titan. She had a million questions about what ghost told her, but he needed to see the guardian more urgently than she did. Even if he wouldn’t admit that.

 

_“Hey fancy pants! Twinkle toes tells me you’re lookin for...Cayde was his name, right? The hunter vanguard.”_

 

“Did you just call me twinkle toes?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“Ugh! First little light, now this-”

 

Hawthorne waved Ghost off. He made a little huffing noise, before floating over to the hunter, muttering about being “threatening” and “not twinkly” the whole way.

 

_“We’ve been getting some odd signals on the comm network you helped set up. It sounds like chunks of a looped message, but there’s too much interference to make out what the voice is saying. We don’t have the power to track the location, but I imagine your ghost does.”_

 

She waved her hand in a gesture to follow. The hunter nodded, and took Shaxx’s hand, wanting him to come with them. He was a bit surprised, but followed without question.

 

Hawthorne had to play with the knobs a bit to focus in on the signal enough to even remotely catch it. The static made it almost impossible to make out any whole words.

 

_“Ve….rap! Get…..ou….ere!”_

 

The hunter listened to it several times, and frowned. They could barely make out the voice, but it was the only lead they had. Ghost scanned the signal, and went silent for a few seconds as he processed it.

 

“Its coming from Nessus. But there’s nothing on Nessus but ice and rock? Who knows what Cayde could want there.” He shook side to side, like he was shaking his head. “I’d say we should go now but..” He looked over at his guardian. They were tired. Anyone who didn’t know them wouldn’t see it, but they couldn’t hide it from Ghost. “You need a nap.”


	14. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My description for Shaxx's face comes from gildedskeleton's take on him! He's just so pretty! If you have a tumblr, you should follow them, they're a lovely person.
> 
> http://gildedskeleton.tumblr.com/post/168270305219/shaxx-would-be-the-kinda-guy-to-walk-around

The moon came for the sun, as it always did. Dark came for the light, and rest came for the weary, but sleep seemed to elude the hunter at every turn, beating the guardian at their own game. 

 

After a while of listening to the wind blow leaves into the tent’s side, they sighed, and decided to get up and enjoy the quiet. They pulled on a poncho, and left the tent. Armor shouldn’t be needed here. They paused, considering waking their ghost from rest mode, but decided against it. It was best to let him rest for a while. Didn’t wanna overwork his tech.

 

On their way to the barn (lots of good perching places there), they spotted Shaxx, looking over some late night match statistics, and checking the armory’s inventory for the millionth time. 

 

“Shaxx?” They called softly, not wanting to startle him. He had a tendency to block out the world when he was in his work. 

 

He jolted slightly, and looked up, curly brown bangs falling over his eyes, left blue, right brown. A thin white line of a scar trailed up his brow from the lower left of his cheek, and just above that, a diamond of white skin framed his blue eye.  It was rare to see him without the helmet. The hunter felt their cheeks grow rosy. They’d fallen for him for his personality before they ever knew what he looked like, but lord, the lord was lovely.

 

He stood, brushing his bangs back to the side with one hand, while pushing up from the table with the other.  _ “Forgive me for not noticing you, hunter. I didn’t think you were awake.” _

 

The guardian smiled gently. “Ah, but I could say the same to you. It’s rather late, Lord Shaxx.” They teased him, before letting their worry show on their face. “You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping well?”

 

Shaxx was quiet a moment, before a hand suddenly went up to his face, hard enough to accidentally slap his cheek. 

 

He didn’t have his helmet on. Oh, fuck. He wouldn’t be able to fake it with the eye bags he had.

 

He frowned, before his shoulders slumped in defeat.  _ “Er...no...but I’m fine, I assure you.” _

 

The hunter frowned. They took his hand, and gestured to a redjack to clean up the documents laid out at the table. They started tugging him towards the tents, determined.

 

“You need sleep. And lots of it. You look like you’ve barely slept since I left!”

 

Shaxx stopped in his tracks, accidentally making the hunter stumble. Shaxx was rather big. They could only lead him because he let them.

 

_ “That..that isn’t entirely untrue.” _

 

They turned to look at him, the statement taking a moment to process. When they tried to say something, all that came out was a soft “oh.”

 

Shaxx looked to the side, bouncing slightly from one foot to the other, before looking at the hunter and stepping forward to hold their hands in his own. He held their hands to his chest, where they could feel the pounding of his heart. A strong and steady thrum, unyielding and undeniable like it’s bearer.

 

_ “What you told me earlier, about the counteroffensive, the Almighty...not even the traveler’s light can save you from that kind of power, if something goes wrong.” _

 

His grip on their hands tightened, not enough to hurt, but enough to squeeze. They’d never seen him so vulnerable before. It left them speechless.

 

_ “Every night I fear that something will bring your end, that the odds stacked against you will tumble and crush you. You are strong, yes. You’re strong to the point that I admire you greatly for it. But there’s only so much one guardian can do, light or no.” _

 

He’d stepped closer while talking, to where he was right over them. He smelled of mint and gunpowder, and on top of that, wood dust and oil. It must have been from being in the barn all the time.

 

_ “And tomorrow, I’m to watch you leave yet again, to dive into danger of a level unseen since the twilight gap. I’m to watch the one I hold dear pit themselves against the impossible, and be completely helpless. How am I to sleep?” _

 

The hunter looked up at Shaxx with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, they slipped one of their hands from his grip to cup his face, their thumb stroking over the curve of his cheekbone.

 

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?” They murmured softly, standing on their toes to lean their forehead against his. “Not even the rage of the sun will keep me from you. I swear.”

 

He gazed at them for a moment, before relaxing, letting his head slip to rest on their shoulder. 

 

_ “I can live a life without light. I cannot live a life without you.” _

 

The hunter relaxed into his embrace with a sigh.

 

“And I, you, my lord.”

 

They turned their head to look at him, a hand sliding up to toy with his hair. 

 

“And you can’t live without sleep, either. So lets get you some, yeah?”

 

Shaxx gave a tender, tired smile, and just nodded, letting the hunter lead him to their tent. He ended up falling asleep in their arms, solidly out for the first time in weeks. 

 

The hunter drifted off a while after, watching their heart dream in their arms.


	15. Soft Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the 2 month wait!! Lots of stuff going on at university, and not only that, but for some reason my account was reported and locked until feb. 1st. I'm still not sure why. (Too much sap, maybe?) And then my old laptop decided to die on me, and I had to buy another and blah, blah... Anyway 2018 is off to a LOVELY start. This chapter is short, but I'm already working on the next. I hope this holds you over in the meanwhile!

Dawn came far too quickly. The light of morning trickled in through the folds of the tent and pooled on the hunter’s face, awaking them with a groan. At some point in the night, Shaxx had shifted to where he was essentially wrapped around the hunter, in a buff, snuggly guardian burrito.

 

On one hand, the hunter didn’t want to wake him up. It was the first time they’d seen him asleep, and he looked absolutely blissful.

 

On the other, they kinda had the fate of humanity to handle. So y’know. Priorities.

 

They very carefully shook their ghost awake, and had him silently take a photo of Shaxx while he was still sleeping.

 

“First of all, why is he in here? Second, don’t you think he’ll mind?” He whispered, his eye darting from the guardian, to Shaxx, and back to the guardian.

 

“Shhhhh.” They gently shoved a finger up to the ghosts face. “Send him a copy, it’ll be fine. I think we kinda confessed last night.”  
  
“WHAT!?”

 

And Shaxx woke up. Lovely.

 

“Mmm...Humnter..?” It was a mumble, barely understandable.

 

It wasn’t hard to get him to go back to sleep. A few strokes of the hair and he was out again like a baby.

 

Getting out of that grip, however, was probably harder than securing Titan’s base. They managed, but by the time they did, the sun was almost at noon.

  
  
They left a note at his side, and a kiss on his head. He needed the sleep. They wouldn’t wake him. And if they had to see the sadness on his face when they left, they weren’t sure they’d be able to bring themself to leave.

 

==================

Shaxx jotted the stats of the crucible match that just ended, taking note of who to pit against who next, who needed a little more training, who could use better equipment, and other things.

 

Waking up alone in the tent had broken his heart, but he knew that saying goodbye would have been hard for them both. The note the hunter left behind was tucked in a pocket behind his chest plate, safe by his heart.

 

_Don’t miss me too much okay? I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll see you again after I save the planet. Take care of yourself. For me._

 

_-Your Favorite Guardian_

 

How something so simple brought him such comfort astounded him. He could still feel the touch of their hand against his cheek, the thrum of their heartbeat under his head. The memory of it helped lull him to sleep at night.

 

While they hadn’t said it that night, he felt it. They felt the same towards him as he felt towards them. The thought brought the tiniest smile to his face as he set the next match, the fluttering in his stomach impossible to push back at this point. His favorite guardian, indeed.

 

 _“Ghaul would do best to start praying now,”_ He thought to himself, his smile growing.

 

_“My best hunter is on their way, after all.”_

 


	16. Hunting the hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the forsaken trailer and I ain't okay y'all

The signal Hawthorne showed them was their only lead on finding the rest of the vanguard. After a scan, their ghost managed to pinpoint it to a centaur classified as “Nessus.”

 

  
After getting out of the atmosphere, a lot of the static cleared up. Ghost was able to figure out who the signal was from.

 

“That's Spades!” He exclaimed, spinning around to look at them. “That’s Cayde’s ghost!! Why on earth are they on Nessus? And how is she managing to boost the signal to reach this far??” Ghost dove back into his own mind, trying to think of a reason.

 

“Centaurs are just icy rocks at the edges of the solar system. There shouldn’t be anything there-”

 

Ghost shut up promptly when they came out of their jump, and Nessus suddenly loomed before their sensors.

A lone, red and green dappled planet drifted through the nothing of space. Clouds speckled it’s atmosphere like tenderly pulled cotton, wisps of air particulate and water stretching and breaking with the powerful wind of it’s alien stratosphere.

 

“...So much for nothing being here.” Ghost mumbled.

 

The hunter stared, brows furrowing in an odd mix of confusion and curiosity. “Can you find a place to land near the signal?”

 

“Looking….oh! Got one. Might be a bit of a drop.”  
  
“A drop?”  
  
“You’ll see soon enough. I need somewhere high.”

 

Breaching the atmosphere revealed yet another layer of clouds at the ground below, pooled around high, robotic plateaus and jagged, wired cliffs. The planet itself thrummed with electricity, with wires, circuits and lights blending into grass, dirt and trees. The planet itself was a machine. Massive and foreboding… and anything but barren.

 

“Fuck. It’s Vex, isn’t it?” The guardian huffed. “He couldn’t have crashed on a nice, peaceful planet or something?”

 

Their ghost laughed at them. “As if he’d make it that easy, come on. It’s Cayde.”

 

As if to speak of the devil, Ghost picked up the full signal at that moment. Although it was riddled with static, it was the confirmation they needed.

 

_“In over my head...vex trap-...Failsafe!?”_

 

Ghost twitched, as best as a little thing like him could. He raised up a little, before lowering slowly, like taking a slow breath in and out.

 

“...A vex trap. Great. I wonder what he’s managed to get into this time.”

 

The hunter shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

The ghost stared at them.

 

“Sometimes I think I’m the living epitome of anxiety to account for your absolutely abysmal lack of fucks to give.”

 

A huge grin immediately broke the hunter’s face. Ghost didn’t even need to see under the helmet. He could _feel_ it.

 

“You are impossible.” He huffed, floating over to the edge of the cliff. Several glowing rings marked the way down, making an otherwise deadly fall into a gentle float. “This is your way down,” Ghost stated, turning back to the hunter. “Try not to miss.”

 

“A ghost can’t have the strength to get a signal all the way to Earth from here. Something boosting the signal, maybe?”

 

If their ghost could smile, he would. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

They were greeted by an unfamiliar voice when they found Cayde’s ship, bubbly and happy...and a tad unsettling.

 

Her name was Failsafe. A golden age AI, trapped on Nessus when her colony ship crashed. Years of isolation and crash damage made her rather … unique. She flashed between that happy, bubbly tone, and a blunt, monotoned pessimist.

 _“I boosted the Cayde Unit’s signal in the hopes help would arrive! And here you are!!”_  She exclaimed, sounding rather satisfied with herself. Granted, this was probably the most exciting thing to happen to her in centuries. Couldn’t blame the lass.

 

The hunter perked up a bit, plopping themselves on the crashed ship. “Do you know where he is?”  
  
The AI laughed, almost giddy. _“I do! He’s over there!! And over there!!! The Cayde Unit is stuck in a teleportation loop! Oop, now he’s over there!”_

 

Ghost groaned. Naturally. “Well. I don’t know what I expected, it’s Cayde. The trouble he gets into is as bad as it gets, even lightless.”

 

_“I can help you!_

_-But I’m gonna be SUPER unpleasant about it.”_

 

Their Ghost paused, glancing at the guardian. “O….kay?”

 

_“I’ve uploaded the new coordinates to you!_

_-Against my better judgement-_

_May I help you with anything else?”_

 

“Yeah..are..are you okay? You sound a bit off.”

 

“ _I am the Exodus Black’s failsafe. My crew called me Failsafe! The Cayde Unit’s ghost requested help in boosting their SOS signal!! I assisted!_

_-Not sure why.”_

 

“Oh! She’s an AI!” Ghost hovered close to the sprinting hunter’s ear, their little eye squinting. “A malfunctioning AI.” He muttered.

 

_“I heard that._

_If I had feelings, I would be offended!_

_-But. Y’know. Whatever._

_I’m at your service!”_

 

The ghost got right into the folds of the hunter’s cloak, like he was embarrassed. The hunter tried not to laugh.

 

“How did this happen? Ghost told me centaurs are icy rocks. This place seems pretty alive to me.”

 

_“A robotic entity called the Vex have achieved 92.014 percent conversion of the centaur Nessus.”_

 

“Augh, shit. I was really hoping the robotics was just some sick alien evolution at work.”

 

The auburn grass crunched beneath their boots as they sprinted to the edge of a circular pit, overlooked by a rock wall that looked like an eye overlooking the clearing. Everything was far too geometric to be natural. Checking with their ghost, they confirmed the coordinates led down, and took the leap.

 

After a nice teasing from their ghost for getting their cape caught and landing on their ass, the guardian picked themselves up and got to running again. Spotting Cayde in another perfectly circular formation, they doubled their pace, determined to help their vanguard.

 

Go on, and go to the light.


	17. I don't have time to explain

Cayde’s head snapped around at the sound of the hunter’s footfalls coming towards him. Bright blue optics peered out from a shifting cage of light and circuits as the vanguard flailed his limbs helplessly. Admittedly, with all his floating and tumbling, he had a hard time seeing who it was.

 

_ “Is someone there?” _

 

“Ye-”

 

“ _ Listen, don’t ask me how this happened. I don’t have time to explain what I don’t have time to understand-” _

 

The distant sound of kill bill sirens played in the hunter’s mind as they recalled the last they heard a similar line.

 

At that moment, Failsafe’s voice gently snapped them out of it.

 

“ _ Warning! The vex will vaporize you!” _

 

Lovely.

 

It didn’t take long to slaughter the machines that came their way. They made their way through the caves, purposely stepping on charred, smoking bits of vex shell to hear that satisfying crunch under their soles. Like autumn leaves, but murdery-er.

 

Their ghost lazily drifted to plop on his hunter’s shoulder, eye glancing up at the mask. Hiding one of their smiles, no doubt. “So Failsafe...how exactly did this happen?” He mused, thinking about the million ridiculous ways Cayde could have gotten into this mess. Had it even been a week since the invasion? 

 

_ “The Cayde unit attempted to manipulate the Vex portal system! In his attempts, he accidentally activated it and threw himself into a loop. In my defense, I tried to warn him!”  _ She gleefully exclaimed, giggling. The hunter found the AI’s joy endearing. The ghost found it creepy.

 

With a fizzle and a beep, her voice swapped to her more morose personality.  _ “He’s like….not that smart.” _

 

The guardian stifled a small cackle. Ghost sighed, the top of his shell going down in what might have been a furrowing brow.

 

“This is….not going well.”

 

Their tracking beacon led them through caves, down cliffs, across impossible floating boulders and more. While the hunter focused on keeping footing and firing straight, conversations between their ghost and Failsafe gleaned a bit of background on the AI.

 

Her ship, the Exodus Black, had crashed on Nessus when it was still a proper centaur, icy and barren. Her crew was presumably dead. (She confirmed the captain was, as she put it, “Super dead.”) Alone and abandoned, she watched the vex convert Nessus into a living landscape, all for the end goal of converting it completely into a machine for their usage. 

 

Their path eventually led through a Vex portal of their own. Ignoring the nervous tittering of their ghostly companion, the guardian sprinted through with no hesitation as soon as Failsafe said it would be okay.  
  
“Wait wait wAIT WHAT IF WE GET- oh. Oh we’re okay.”

 

_ “Of course! I am much smarter than the Cayde-6! He is not far now!” _

 

And there he was again, the valiant hunter vanguard, trapped and floating in a prison of his own design. It was almost as stupidly majestic as Zavala attempting to use chopsticks.

 

_ “Hey!”  _ He cried, aimlessly floating upside down and around as he attempted to look the proper direction.

 

“Yes?” Replied the hunter, doing their best not to laugh.

 

_ “Over here!!” _

 

“I can see you.”

 

_ “Get me outta here!” _

 

The smile slowly melted off their face as they saw the huge mind materializing behind the exo, and Cayde managed to flip the right direction just in time to see the hunter swear and dive behind cover to avoid the fire.

 

_ “What- Oh shit, shit thats a hydra. Yeah uh- handle that first, then me.” _

 

Oh the valiant hunter vanguard. Ever so wise.

 

_ “Hey!! You’re doing great….I think. Keep it up! Unless you’re losing, then do BETTER.” _

 

Truly an inspiration.

 

_ “Did you- Did you get it? I’m spinning so much I’m- ugh- I’m trying not to throw up in here.” _

_ “The Cayde Unit can vomit?”  _ Failsafe quipped, listening in intently.

 

“I am going to die.” The hunter thought.

 

After enough dodges to speedrun Majora’s Mask, the vex mind finally exploded in a final, magnificent crash. Hearing the noise, Cayde cheered.

 

_ “Great job! Now hurry up before I disappear again!” _

 

The hunter carefully picked their way around burning vex chunks, huffing at their vanguard’s incessant nagging to hurry. 

 

_ “Could you hurry!? I don’t know how long this portal is going to stick.” _

 

“How did you even-” 

 

_ “Stop, stop-stop-stop-stop.”  _ Cayde rambled, cutting off the ghost.  _ “Look its- its a long story. And I may look like I don’t know what I’m doing. But I promise I do! I mean. Kinda. Maybe. Doesn’t matter.”  _  With his hands going everywhere, and feet kicking to keep level, he pointed up towards another doorway.  _ “Killing the power source at the origin point SHOULD break the loop and get me out of the portal system. I think. I hope. Have you got that? Say you got it. Say SOMETHING!” _ __   
  


“Oka-”

 

“FINE, I’ll say it, we got it.”  
  
The guardian slowly turned to their ghost and stared. Rude. 

 

Ghost didn’t seem to notice, still desperate to know how on earth Cayde got stuck. “Alright, now how did you-”

 

The vanguard cut him off once again, spinning over in the portal as he exclaimed in frustration.  _ “Oh my cotton-fucking-socks, did you NOT hear what I just said!?” _

 

Before anyone could speak again, he dissolved into thin air and was gone.

 

“Well..” The guardian mumbled. “This is..lovely. This is great.”


	18. Looking for Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've been reading since the start, I did a little rearranging to better the story flow. The chapter "soft thoughts" is gone, because it was very short, and has been added to the end of "soft goodbyes," formerly named "wheres waldo".

If they never saw another vex again, for the rest of eternity, it would still be too soon.

 

After getting Cayde out of the portal system, he ended up in the Exodus Black. Naturally, he was followed by the fallen, who decided trying to break into failsafe’s reactor core would be a great idea. The hunter put down what felt like an army. That exo was damn lucky they cared.

 

Walking into the reactor core, the first thing they saw was Cayde’s ghost, Spades, hovering in plain view. Cayde’s hand quickly shot up and guided her into cover, whispering “Hey, down down down-”

 

A moment of silence before the vanguard popped his head up to look. Upon seeing the guardian languidly strolling in, he stood, his optics wandering to the teleporter in their hand.

 

_ “..So it’s true.”  _ He murmured, stepping up onto the walkway and walking closer. _ “The light found it’s way back to you.”  _ He quickly brightened his tone. “ _ Not that I’m- jealous or anything. But take it easy out there, will ya? You’re makin me look bad.” _

 

They laughed, and tossed him the teleporter. “Wouldn’t dream of it, hotshot. The hell were you planning with this, anyway?”

 

_ “Well-”  _ he caught it with ease, tossing it at his feet and kneeling down to mess with it. “ _ Get up close and personal with Ghaul, put a bullet in his head...then maybe eat a sandwich _ .”

 

The hunter stared as Cayde continued to mess with the teleporter, going on about how vex tech wasn’t all that complicated. Despite being stuck in it just moments prior. 

 

The guardian opened their mouth to speak, but their ghost beat them to it. 

 

“Cayde, you can’t think you can do this alone.”

 

_ “The hell I can’t.” _

 

“Even IF you killed Ghaul, the red legion will destroy everything. Victory or defeat, they leave. Nothing. Behind.”

 

“ _ The cabal are bad guys who do bad things. I get it.” _

 

The hunter growled, storming forward. “With all due respect, I don’t think you do. At all. The cabal literally leave NOTHING BEHIND.”

 

Their ghost zoomed in front of them, chiming in. “They have a weapon that can destroy a star! And it is pointed directly at OUR SUN.”

 

Cayde turned around, putting his hands up, startled by the anger. “Hey, hey hey, easy. You’ll both blow something.”

 

“Zavala has a plan-” Their ghost started. They finished. “-he NEEDS you Cayde.”

 

Cayde scooped up the teleporter, and started to stroll past him, barely hearing what the two were saying.  _ “Yes well, Zavala likes to SAY he has a plan, but most of the time he-” _ He then froze in place. Did he just hear that right?

 

_ “Zavala said. He needs ME?” _

 

“Yes.”

 

_ “As in, thats what he said? Word for word? Right from his mouth? Tears in his eyes?” _

 

“I uh- I don’t know about the tears but, yes.”

 

_ “PLEASE TELL ME YOU RECORDED IT!” _

 

He glanced desperately at both of them, putting his hands up in plea. The guardian just slowly took of their mask, so he could see just how Done they were.

 

“Seriously, Cayde?”

 

He groaned, shoulders slumping in disappointment.  _ “Well- did Ikora at least hear?” _

 

The hunter’s face dropped. Their ghost spoke for them. “Zavala lost her and Eris Morn after the city fell. Last we saw her, she was looking for the speaker. We need to find her but..we don’t know where to start. We were hoping you’d know.”

 

Cayde stopped, and his gaze drifted off in thought. After a pause, his eyes widened.  _ “Io...Io, it’s where she’d go to look for answers. She told me once that the traveler’s energy there helps her mind focus, like part of it is still awake. If she’d pick a place to go, it’d be there.” _

 

They nodded in thanks, and their ghost vanished to put the coordinates into their jumpship. As Cayde walked out, he stopped and turned around.

 

_ “Hey uh..thanks. I...I owe you.” _

 

They smiled, and nodded again.

“Just don’t get stuck like that again, and we’re even.”


End file.
